


Father's Day 2016 - Drabble Prompts

by LadyWinterlight



Series: Drabble Collections [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Family Feels, Father's Day, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinterlight/pseuds/LadyWinterlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of Father's Day 2016, I'm posting drabbles for the following prompts and any character set you want. Prompts accepted through 6-18.</p>
<p>Prompts:</p>
<p>1 - Character A tells Character B they're going to be a father<br/>2 - Character A sees Character B as a father figure and gives them a Father's Day gift<br/>3 - Character A is a father and observes his child/children<br/>4 - Character A is grieving for their father. Character B comforts them<br/>5 - Character A has a surprise for their father.<br/>6 - Character A’s father is an asshole. Character B offers to be their father in spirit.<br/>7 - Character A informs Character B that they are their father/they know who their father is.<br/>8 - Character A goes to visit Character B for Father's Day and receives a surprise.<br/>9 - Character A finds their real birth certificate/does a DNA test and finds to their shock that Character B, who they thought was just a family friend, is their real father<br/>10 - Character A hates Father’s Day. Character B shows them that good can come from it, even without a Father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve/Skye - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by mocking-point

Skye blinked in shock at the stick in her hand. The little screen read ‘positive’ and her mind was frozen for long moments.

Finally. After almost a year of trying.

“Steve!” she yelled, dashing out of the bathroom to find him. “Steve!”

“What?” Steve popped out of the kitchen, concern on his face from hearing her yelling. “Skye, what is it?”

“It happened! It finally happened!” she babbled, throwing herself into his arms. Steve caught her reflexively and held her tight, his eyes brightening as he took in her joy and excitement.

“You mean..?” he asked.

“Yes!” Skye grinned up at him. “Happy Father’s Day, love.” She pushed the test into his hand, letting him see for himself.

“A baby,” he whispered, his expression full of wonder. “A baby of our own.” With a sudden whoop of joy, Steve scooped her into his arms and spun her around the kitchen. Skye laughed happily, holding tightly to him. 

When he set her back on her feet, he leaned down to kiss her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a deeper kiss, grinning all the while.


	2. Daisy/Bucky - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by stayingsilver.
> 
> Set after my soulmate short for these two; not AoS S3 or CW canon compliant.

Daisy glanced at the calendar and sighed.

As an orphan, mother’s day and father’s day had just been Sundays for her. Nothing important, even on the rare occasion she was with a family and not at the orphanage. If a foster family had kids of their own, they might do something to celebrate, but none of the parents had ever expected anything from her.

But, for some reason, this year was just bothering her. Maybe it was knowing that Cal was on his own and didn’t even remember that he had a daughter. Maybe it was because everything in SHIELD was so tense, between Inhumans and the government.

Maybe it was because she wanted a reason to celebrate something, and didn’t care what it was.

“What’s the matter, doll?” James asked as he sat down beside her, handing her a fresh cup of coffee. She cradled the mug between her hands and gave him a small smile.

“Nothing, really,” she began, and he frowned at her. “Tomorrow is father’s day.”

“Ahh,” he said, nodding. “And you’re missing yours?”

“It’s stupid,” she said with a shrug. “It’s not like I ever got to celebrate with him in the first place. It’s not like I got to know him long enough to even have one, let alone missing him for it.”

“C’mere,” he said. James wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, ignoring the sloshing coffee. “Sometimes emotions don’t make sense, love. They just are what they are.”

She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, feeling him soothing her over their soulbond. “Thank you,” she murmured softly.

“Anytime. I promise.” She knew he meant it, and she couldn’t help her smile. At least she didn’t have to spend Father’s Day alone.


	3. Daisy/Loki - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous.

Daisy woke up to the feeling of Loki gently stroking her belly. It was a little strange, given that it had never happened before, but she didn’t really mind the attention.

“Morning,” she murmured sleepily.

“Good morning, my darling,” he purred back at her with a grin. “Or perhaps I should say, ‘my darlings’ instead.”

Daisy just blinked at him. “Huh? What?”

Loki chuckled and splayed his hand over her belly. “Forgive me, my lady. You’re not awake enough for revelations yet.” 

Daisy propped herself up on her elbow, looking at Loki and assessing his behavior. There seemed to be only one conclusion to come to. “You’re telling me that I’m pregnant? Really?” 

“Brilliant, as always,” he replied with a smirk.

She flopped back on the bed with a sigh. “I guess that means either my implant doesn’t work on Inhumans or else our methods are ineffective against Asgardian fertility. In either case, I guess I’ll have to have it removed.”

Loki frowned. “You seem… not pleased by this news?”

Daisy sighed and rolled over into Loki so she could wrap her arms around him. “It’s… unexpected. I’m not sure I’m ready for a baby yet. It’s nothing to do with you, or even with the baby. Just…” She paused with a sigh. “I could tell you that we’re too busy, that it’s a bad time, and that’s all true. But honestly… I don’t know if I know how to be a mother, Loki. I never had one.”

Loki gathered her close, feeling her need for comfort and acceptance after her revelation to him. He wasn’t entirely sure he knew how to be a good father, either, though there had been a time when Odin had at least seemed to care. At the very least, he knew what he didn’t wish to be.

“Will you mind that I am happy, my Daisy?” he asked softly.

“No, love, I won’t.” She burrowed closer to him, felt his arms tighten around her in response. “I’m sure I’ll get there. I’m just…”

“Understandably, my darling,” he purred gently in her ear. “Would it help, do you think, if I shared some of my memories with you? I had the most amazing mother, the best any child could ask for…”

“It might,” she replied quietly. “But not right now.”

“Whenever you wish, then. Just ask, and it shall be done.”

They snuggled together for a while as Daisy tried to wrap her head around the idea that she was pregnant. Then she blinked and grabbed her phone, checking the date. “Well, then,” she said as she confirmed her thought.

“What is it? Did we forget something?”

She shook her head. “No, we didn’t. Or at least, it wouldn’t have mattered much otherwise. Loki… it’s Father’s Day.” He blinked at her, puzzled, and she explained. “The third Sunday in June is set aside as a day to honor our fathers. It’s a day for family togetherness. It wouldn’t have really mattered, because neither of us really has access to our fathers. Except now… well… happy father’s day, Loki.”

His expression had turned from puzzled to understanding as she explained, and when she wished him a happy father’s day, he broke into a wide, genuine smile. “I love you, my Daisy.”

She smiled. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a twist, but it makes sense!


	4. Skye/Jean - 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Daisy Johnson/Jean Grey - 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My meet for these two happened before Skye changed her name, so I’m sticking with that for now.

Skye hated Father’s Day.

For the first 16 years of her life, she’d either been in the orphanage, where it mattered not at all, or she had to sit through foster parents trying to make the day meaningful. That or the real kids of the foster family were excited but didn’t want to share their dads on that day.

The decade after that, Skye hadn’t had any idea that her father might still be alive, so she did her best to ignore the day.

This year she knew that her father was alive still, but he wasn’t the kind of person she cared to even send a card to. Assuming she knew where to send it, anyway.

What made it worse was that though she definitely wasn’t alone in not observing the day, among the X-Men, several of them did have families to celebrate with. So a bunch of people were excited about going home.

“You’re brooding, love,” Jean said gently as she sat down beside Skye.

Skye sighed. “Envious, I suppose. I’ve never had a reason to be excited about Father’s Day. Even now, knowing that my father is alive somewhere out there but that he’s some kind of murderer…”

“You don’t have to be related to someone to look up to them like you would a father, though,” Jean replied. “Have you spoken to Agent Coulson?”

Skye blinked. “No… he’s probably busy, though…”

“I’m sure he’d make the time to talk, if you called him,” Jean replied with a smile.

“Do you still talk to your parents, Jean?”

“Not often; they’re good people, but they don’t understand the world I live in anymore. But I did send my dad a card, and I’ll call him this evening.”

Skye bit her lip and nodded. “I guess… maybe I can call AC. He doesn’t have a kid to call him and wish him a happy father’s day.”

“A couple of our people call or send cards to the Professor in lieu of their real parents… for whatever reason. They always make him smile. We’re all family to each other, you know. And just because you’re here doesn’t mean your old team stopped caring about you.”

Skye leaned into Jean’s side, smiling a bit herself. “Thank you.”


	5. Skye/Coulson - 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mocking-point asked:  
> 8 Skye & Coulson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in my “I’m So Scared, Please Help Me” universe - so before we learned much about the Inhumans at all.

Skye tapped on the door to Coulson’s office and heard his call to come in. He smiled brightly when he saw her come in, surprise in his eyes. “Skye!” He got up from behind his desk as she closed the door; they met in the middle of the room for a hug.

“Hey, AC,” she greeted him with a smile. “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s great to see you, too. You’re looking well.” He guided her over to the couch and they sat together. “What brings you here?”

Skye blushed, looking down at her hands. “Nothing much. Well, really, just…” She hesitated, then pulled an envelope out of her jacket pocket. “Here. This is for you.” She pushed it into his hands.

Coulson opened the card, breaking into a smile as he read the Father’s Day card. He looked at Skye with that expression that always made her heart ache, the one that told her she was special to someone after so many years of not mattering to anyone. “Thank you, Skye,” he said quietly.

“You’re welcome.” She scooted over and leaned her head comfortably against his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and they sat quietly for a few minutes.

“I have a little something for you, too,” he said after a while. “I was going to wait for your birthday, but…” He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his suit jacket and gave it to her.

The paper contained flight and hotel details for a trip to Tahiti. The names on the paper were hers, Steve, Bucky, Coulson, May and Andrew. Two suites were booked at the hotel.

Skye just stared at it in shock. Then she blinked up at him. “Tahiti?”

“Yeah. I figured we should all have some better memories to go along with the place.”

“So you, and May and Andrew..?”

“Yeah. We’re giving it a try. We don’t want to make Mel choose if we don’t have to.”

“Oh, wow.” Skye was quiet for a minute, then grinned cheekily at him. “I can’t wait; sounds like a lot of fun. Happy birthday to me. And happy Father’s Day to you, AC.”

Coulson pulled her in for another hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how's that for a surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> I will take requests for these until 6/18, but only on Tumblr! Find me at tumblr.com/ladywinterlight


End file.
